


Come When You Call

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi has always trusted Shisui, and when he finds out that he and Sakura share the same fantasy, well who else is better fitted for the situation than the other Uchiha? All smut, little story. This contains graphic depictions of a threesome, so you've been warned. If you don't like it, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come When You Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aijoinu (1CarinoInu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CarinoInu/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely aijoinu who requested these three and said "The smuttier the better" so point all blame in her direction (I'm kidding. I blame the gutter I permanently reside in)

The gentle tinkle against glass accompanied the light stir of honey into the tea. Itachi glanced up at his company before finally filling his own cup. He had been quiet ever since Itachi had posed the question. The younger Uchiha had expected him to joke around about it, not go silent. It was very unlike him – worrisome even.

Shisui took a careful sip after blowing over the surface. His eyes had taken on a pensive gaze and he wouldn't even look at his friend. He took another drink and then set the glass down. His fingers disappeared into unkempt raven locks and his tongue clicked. "You're really serious?"

Itachi's cup sat forgotten at that instant. "Yes."

"And she requested me specifically?"

At this, he couldn't lie - he had never been able to lie to him. "I may have suggested you."

It wasn't intentional, but it made Shisui smirk – his lips curved into a grin as lopsided as his hair. Knowing that Itachi had thrown his name into the hat warmed him in ways it shouldn't have. "Does she know how we used to-"

The interruption came suddenly. "No."

A lot of work had gone into no one ever finding out, and even though he was close to Sakura, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. It wasn't that he had been ashamed of their relationship, but rather that he had been too weak to save it. Sakura faced enough scrutiny as it was for dating the "prodigal son" and it was Itachi's job, as he saw it, to protect her from that. And weakness couldn't protect anyone.

Shisui could see the emotions whirling behind stony set eyes. Itachi had always been far too serious for his age. If anyone could snap him out of it, he could. He slid closer on the couch to the younger man and rubbed against his shoulder, much like a cat, and nearly purred. "She doesn't, hmm? Interesting."

Itachi's ears reddened at the sudden (and welcome) intrusion into his personal space, and he added, "And I may have also mentioned there were rumors about how good you were with your mouth."

The older Uchiha chuckled, his side gently shaking against Itachi's. "Rumors…" His eyes slid to his face, to an onyx gaze as dark as his own. The teasing went unsaid ' _oh you'd know wouldn't you?_. Instead, he asked, "And she's okay with the idea?"

"It was her idea."

Dark brows lifted at the revelation; he never would've thought the medic entertained _those_ kinds of thoughts. "Really?" Itachi nodded in affirmation before he continued with his next question. "And _you're_ okay with it?"

Itachi could feel the spark low in his gut at the turn in the conversation, at the caring tone in his voice. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

Shisui took a deep breath as if weighing Itachi's answer and then nodded. "I'll do it."

His answer came as somewhat of a surprise. After what they had been through, Itachi thought he would've turned him down."You will?"

"Yeah, it's not every day that you share what's yours. And I've been a little curious about her to be honest. Not any woman could do to you what she's done." The older man's tone wasn't accusatory, but rather lighthearted.

And not many people could befuddle an Uchiha, least likely of all Itachi, but his friend's comment had done just that. "And what's that exactly?"

For someone who could see so much in other people, he was blind when it came to himself, and Shisui felt a little sad then for him, for them and what they had been. "You, my friend, will realize that on your own."

His reply left Itachi feeling a bit at odds, but that was Shisui was for you."Hn... well, at any rate it looks like you'll fulfill that curiosity."

"Among other things," Shisui teased.

Itachi didn't deny the tingle that settled into his gut. "When I call-"

"I'll come, don't worry about that." Shisui leaned forward and took up his cup, the mood shifting. "Thanks for the tea."

~.~.~

It was a chilly, lazy Saturday afternoon – one of the rarest days when one was a shinobi – and as such, was thoroughly taken advantage of. When Itachi had woken that morning, it was to the faint clatter of dishes and soft music. He had smiled when he found Sakura cooking in the kitchen, toes tapping to the rhythm as she rocked and whipped up whatever she had going in the bowl. He had stood and admired toned, silky legs that disappeared under her skirt, that only drew his attention to the soft roundness of her rear. He knew, very well, the body hidden under those clothes, and he gave into the temptation that her presence posed. It was simply too sweet.

And breakfast had been delicious – when they got back around to it a couple hours later.

Itachi was currently lounged across the sofa, a book in hand. Sakura was tittering about hanging this there and dusting that off, and rearranging these – no matter how often he told her to come sit with him. Her response was always 'Right after I get done with this' – only she'd keep on with the next task, another "this." And he understood the need; there was still a lot to be done in the new home they were filling out, and they were both busy people. Which was all the more reason he wanted her next to him instead of bothering with whatever chore.

As she walked by him, he hooked his fingers in the hem of her shirt – well, _his_ shirt that she had claimed for herself.

She smiled as she came to a stop, resisting to look at him. "Yes?"

"Aren't you done yet?" he inquired as he closed the book and let it slip to his side.

"Well maybe if someone helped me instead of being buried in a book-"

"I know something else I'd love to be buried in," he muttered as he pulled her near.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she cocked her head to the side. "When did you become such a pervert?" she teased.

"Since you began frequenting my bed."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she allowed him to pull her into his lap, straddling him. "Don't you remember our first time?" He hummed in affirmation as he leaned in to her, his nose brushing her collarbone. "You were quite the pervert then, too, saying all those things..."

He huffed against her ear. "Fine, Miss Haruno, I've always been a hot-blooded, perverted man."

"See? Don't you feel better now that you've admitted it?" she asked as she pulled back.

A soft laugh split his lips. "But you've only made it worse."

Her eyes widened in mock surprise and her mouth popped open. "Me?!"

He nodded. "You walk around the house in nothing but my shirt and panties. You leave the top undone like that and you give me this look when you bend over-" Itachi paused as he noticed the heated, mischievous glint to her eyes. "Yes, like that," he accused with a grin.

She giggled and tossed her arms around his neck. "You make me feel sexy. I can't help it."

His hands moved from her sides and up her back, and up into her hair where he held her and moved in for a kiss. She welcomed him with enthusiasm, eagerly moving to deepen their connection. His tongue was all velvet friction as it collided with hers, as he explored her mouth with a thoroughness one would expect from an Uchiha.

She smoothed her hands down to his shoulders where her fingers curled into his T-shirt. Itachi captured her bottom lip between his as he pulled away, relishing in how she moaned ever so softly. He pulled the collar of his borrowed shirt down from her neck and attached his mouth there. Sakura sighed as he sucked on the sensitive spot by the tendon, sure that he could feel her racing pulse. The way he moaned reverberated through her, made goosebumps scatter down her arms.

He freed his fingers from her rosy locks and moved to more exciting places – like inside the shirt. He palmed a pert breast, kneading her supple flesh with care. He enjoyed the warm weight of her in his hand, enjoyed her reactions to his soft caress. His lips trailed up along her jaw, occupying her attention as his adept fingers on his free hand worked the buttons undone.

"Itachi..."

Sakura righted herself and held his stare. There was a heat in his inky depths that only amplified her own. As cliché as it was, it made her heart flutter and the desire rise to a bubbling simmer in her gut. He nipped at her lips, kissed the tip of her nose, and nuzzled the side of her face as his hot breath washed over the shell of her ear before drawing the fleshy lobe between his teeth. He sure was making it hard to get anything done.

"Mmm I want you," she admitted as she hugged herself close to him, to pepper kisses down the side of his neck. He moaned as she rocked her hips against his, rubbing the growing firmness in his pants. "And it feels like you want me, too."

Sakura worked her hips into a slow grind, teasing him. He had always held his composure in any situation on the field or with clan matters, so to see him lose it when with her was a bit empowering. Not everyone could reduce an Uchiha to a groaning, motionless heap. Her hand slid beneath his shirt, and moved up lean torso, taking his clothing along with it.

Knowing full well what she wanted, he aided her in removing the pesky item. Her fingers flitted over soft skin pulled over taut muscles. She traced scars with lips and fingertips, humming in delight at how his caress turned more needy. He urged her mouth back to his where he promptly sealed their lips together. He knew that she thought she had the upper hand, but he had tricks, too.

With her in his lap, he advanced, pushing her back. She had very few options and so she followed his guidance and leaned back, arching her chest and presenting him with perfect breasts – exactly as he wanted. He ducked in, his hot breath puffing across the swell of her breast before his lips closed around a dusty pink nipple.

Sakura gasped as his tongue played with her sensitive skin, and screwed her eyes shut as he pulled it sharply between his teeth. All she could feel was slick heat flicking across the tightening bud as her fingers tangled into the hair at the back of his neck. He was less gentle with its twin, making her fingers tighten and a heady groan fall from her open mouth. He released her with an audible pop and placed open-mouthed kisses up between the valley of her breasts. He pulled her back up to him, little by little, so his mouth never left her skin. And then, finally, their lips connected once more.

The desire that had been simmering came to a full boil. Sakura had never wanted another man the way she wanted Itachi right now. He always succeeded in making her feel more primal, more sensual. His tongue delved into her mouth, sliding against her own with fervor. Sakura, in an act of boldness, reached down between them and grabbed his clothed erection. Her actions made Itachi pause, if only for a moment, before his mouth became more eager against hers.

She hummed against him, and blindly worked the zipper down so she could fit her hand inside his pants. He was hot and hard, and he moaned against her lips as her hand circled him, freeing him from the confines of his clothing. Ever so gently, she stroked his length, teasing the tip of him with her thumb and smearing beads of pre-come around the bulbous head.

Sakura gasped as he suddenly wrenched the shirt from her shoulders, jerking it around her elbows and pulling her closer, effectively breaking their kiss in the process.

"If you keep that up, I won't be able to take my time with you," he warned with a teasing edge to his voice.

"I don't care as long as you're inside me."

"But _I_ care," he countered.

A sound of distress bubbled up in her throat and she nearly pouted. "I want you now." He hissed as her hand tightened around him and she fought back a smirk. "Mmm... you've already made me so wet..."

"I know. I can smell you."

Normally, such an admission would've made her feel embarrassed, but it was hard to feel as such around him, especially in her sexually heightened state. "Don't you want to feel it?"

His eyes turned up to hers, alight with fire, and it excited her even more. "You, Haruno Sakura, will be the end of me," he grumbled before jerking her up onto her knees.

Her hand fell away from his rigid length and she steadied herself by grabbing his shoulders. His hand was between her legs in an instant, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers as he began rubbing her clothed center. He could feel the dampness soaking through the thin material, noted the tiny trembles as he glanced across the most sensitive spot on her. Dexterous fingers curled into the side of her panties and pulled them away to the side in one fluid movement so he could find her warmth with ease. He teased her entrance with his fingertip, caressing her opening with soft circles but never venturing inside. The hitch of her breath only further confirmed her desire to him.

She huffed, eyes closed and need unfulfilled. "'tachi... please...," she cooed.

Itachi drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he posed twin digits to her entrance. He pushed past her lips, sliding into her wet heat effortlessly. He could feel her fingers curl against his skin as her passage accommodated his intruding appendages, as he sunk inside her all the way to the third knuckle, cradling her pelvis, his thumb lying over her clit. Sakura's head fell back as a single, appreciative groan slipped from her parted lips. There was no denying that Itachi suddenly grew a lot harder. Sakura was incredibly sexy and she didn't even know it – the most dangerous kind of woman in Itachi's opinion. But she had been his risk to take, and he hadn't regretted a single moment of it.

Slowly he withdrew, swirling his fingertips teasingly at her entrance. "You're practically dripping," he husked, voice thick like honey and just as sweet to her senses. His grip on her hip tightened before he thrust his digits back inside her drawing out another heated gasp from his lover.

Her fingers flexed against him once more. He set a slow rhythm, emphasizing the drag of his long fingers in and out, in and out, hooking with the instroke and glancing that glorious spot inside her. Sakura gave in to the delicious friction of his pistoning fingers as he coaxed her into the sensual dance, the tempo increasing. As if on its own, her body began to move – at first just a subtle tilt of her pelvis to aid him in filling her, but gradually she started to rock against his hand, hungry for more of him and the pleasure he flooded her with.

He watched her move with adoration in his eyes. It was amazing how they could lose themselves to one another. "Do you like that?"

She gave a soft nod of her head as she pulled a stuttered breath through her lips. "... so good..."

"Show me how much you like it." His tongue circled his lips before they closed over a pert nipple, sucking her into the warm heat of his mouth again. She gasped as his tongue flicked the tight bud in sync with the grind of his thumb against her clit.

Sakura felt like she was drowning under his ministrations. She couldn't seem to catch her breath for he drove it from her time and again, his little hums of satisfaction not going unnoticed. The desire pooled low in her gut had only risen and was engulfing her – her actions, the sounds that slipped from her lips, the crude words of appreciation; she felt like she had little control over any of it. The stimulation of his mouth and fingers was driving the speed of her hips. Her hands clasped at the back of his neck for purchase as she met his thrusting fingers with fervor.

"Itachi..."

He hummed in question as he turned his sultry gaze upward at her. The endless black depths of his stare made Sakura shudder. "I'm... I'm so... close."

"Come for me. I want to hear you moan." His tongue swept across her nipple. "I want to feel your body shake – " His free hand gripped her hip to help her keep the brisk rhythm she had set. "- as you squeeze my fingers inside you."

"Oh god... Itachi..."

He could feel her walls spasm and ripple around his digits and knew she was about to hit the edge. "Let go."

His command was gentle, maybe even a little awed as her mouth opened in a little 'O' and her fingers clenched behind his neck. Her brow creased as she pulled in a sharp breath. Her movements were faltering and he gripped her steady so he could continue to thrust into her.

"I'm – ah! - I'm coming...!"

Itachi cooed as he felt her body stiffen, as her passage clamped down around his fingers, and her drawn out moan rose in pitch. He slowed his fingers and the grind of his thumb on her clit to draw out her orgasm, to allow her to float back down to reality. He smirked as her body trembled, sensitive to his touch after coming back to herself.

Sakura's heart was pounding as she came back down, still aware of his touch and the tremors that shook her body. And though it had been satisfying it wasn't near as fulfilling as having him seated deep inside her. She craved more of him, and she wanted him now. When she finally opened her eyes it was to meet his heated stare, and that alone communicated that he was definitely on the same page as she was. She smashed their mouths together, kissing him hard as she reached down between them. He groaned against her lips as she circled his rigid length, giving him a toying stroke.

"I want you inside me," she whispered as she teased the head of him to her entrance, rocking her hips and pushing just the tip inside.

Itachi took a sharp breath, and his hands came around to grab her ass, stopping her from going any further even though he wanted nothing more than to feel that glorious heat envelop him.

Sakura noticed the unusual behavior straight away and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong? Don't you want to-"

"I do... oh I do..." He smirked and she responded in kind before leaning in to kiss him again. "It's just," he continued, "we have a guest."

Sakura froze instantly. There was something in his voice that told her he wasn't joking, even though she wanted to ask if he had been. A blush bloomed across her features as she straightened, pulling Itachi's shirt back up around her shoulders, and nearly flinching when it bared more of her thighs and ass. Embarrassment pulsed through her, but she wanted to know who was there so she knew who to throttle into a coma.

Slowly, she looked back over her shoulder to see none other than Uchiha Shisui. He actually had the nerve to smile as he shifted his weight to his other foot, tossing up a hand. "Hey Sakura..."

She turned away from him in a flash, heated embarrassment taking over, before she looked at him again. Her eyes raked over his form, and beyond the cheeky grin and unkempt hair, she noticed the heat in his dark eyes and the obvious tent in his pants.

Shisui, not particularly seeming fazed at all, and knowing precisely what her eyes were drawn to, took a careful step forward. "Sorry for letting myself in … but don't stop on my account."

As if it were actually possible, Sakura's cheeks got even hotter, but Itachi's grip tightened on her hips and pulled her focus back to him. He jerked her down to his lap as he thrust inside her. Her fingers clenched at his shoulders, a combination of pleasure and shock mixed into her gasp, and her eyes darted to his. He was literally biting back a smile, his pearly teeth sunk tightly into his lower lip. His bruising grip on her ass slackened and he began to massage the supple flesh.

"A-are you serious?!" she whispered.

"Well you heard him," he countered.

Disbelief washed over her features, but Itachi only wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His nose brushed against her collarbone and Sakura softened when she felt his lips ghost across her skin. She curled her fingers into his hair, opening her mouth to protest, but he spoke first.

His voice was slightly muffled by her chest. "Remember what you confessed to me a couple weeks ago?"

Her brow dipped as his question caught her off guard, and she found herself trying to recall what he was talking about. He smirked against her. "I admitted to you that I shared the same fantasy," he supplied.

It clicked then and she instantly remembered the night in question, her secret fantasy confession, and his sinful tongue as he had talked – in dirty detail – about the various ways he'd enjoy taking her with another man. The memory flooded her with new heat and she peered down at Itachi. "So you knew this whole time... that he..."

His gaze found hers, judging what he saw there, and nodded. "You know I trust him."

Sakura went to reply when he pulled her against him, rocking into her warmth and rushing the breath from her. He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss – one that succeeded in taking her breath away, making her head dizzy and her gut warm. His words came out against her mouth. "If you don't want to, or if you want to stop at any point, then just say so. It's all up to you."

And then his nose bumped against hers – the action used between them to convey _I love you –_ and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading her lips. She held his gaze, seeing no apprehension there at all. That wasn't to say she wasn't nervous. There was this opportunity presented before them and though they had talked about it before, he was leaving it entirely up to her. She looked back at Shisui again; he had always been a presence in Itachi's life, and therefore hers as well. He was silly, serious when it called for it, loyal and talented. He was someone that Itachi admired, respected and trusted. He was handsome as well and she had always enjoyed his company... And if it was going to be anyone else, she certainly didn't mind it being him.

Sakura made out the subtle tilt of his pelvis as he shifted from one foot to the other again. She imagined he must be feeling pretty restricted. She needed to decide something, and if she turned it down now, it may never come again. She held up her hand as Shisui opened his mouth – knowing him, it was most likely to say something sarcastic – and then beckoned him over to them.

His brow rose in question and she only smiled softly. "You can't do anything from way over there now can you? Come here."

A noise of content came from him. "Yes ma'am..."

Itachi chuckled and the Uchihas' gazes met as Shisui stepped forward. The older male watched on as Itachi rocked into Sakura again making her sigh. Shisui had to admit, even if just to himself, that he was a little unsure when Itachi had told him it was time. What if Sakura had changed her mind, said no or freaked out? He didn't want to endure any wrath from the Hokage's apprentice. But it had gone a lot smoother than he had anticipated.

He shook away the lingering anxiousness from his hands before curling her candy pink tresses around his fingers. "I'm going to kiss you." He smirked as she looked up and found his eyes as she nodded, his other hand coming to cup her face. Itachi watched on with rapt interest as the space between them closed and their mouths touched.

Sakura was surprised by how smooth his lips were, how plush and gentle. There was no hurry behind his kiss as he took his time getting acquainted with her lips.

Hands splayed over her thighs, Itachi bucked up into her, pushing her harder into the kiss. She gasped in surprise and Shisui took the opportunity to deepen the connection, holding her face close to his as he probed the cavern of her mouth thoroughly. She was so warm and responsive; her soft mewls against his lips, as Itachi continued to urge her to move atop him, made him twitch inside the confines of pants.

The jerk of her body as she took Itachi's thrusts made kissing become difficult, so Shisui relinquished his hold on her. Their breath mingled in the space between them as his fingers skimmed down her neck.

Sakura closed her eyes, giving into the feeling of Itachi inside her and Shisui's soft caresses. The older Uchiha came around to stand behind her, legs astride the younger male's. Holding Itachi's onyx stare, he let his touch skim along Sakura's collarbone before traveling lower and finding the swell of her breast. She hummed as his fingertips grazed an already sensitive nipple. He palmed the weight of her, kneading the soft fleshy globe in his warm hand. With his free hand he tugged the shirt away from her shoulders. Itachi took over and pulled it free from her arms and then tossed it to the floor where it remained forgotten.

Shisui rolled her rosy nipple between his fingers and was rewarded with another hitch of her breath. "Does that feel good, Sakura?"

She nodded as Itachi pulled her onto him again. Shisui's tongue lapped at her earlobe. "Do you want it to feel even better?"

"What do you – oh ..." Her question was silenced as his fingers slipped into the side of her panties and found her clit with relative ease.

Itachi grunted as she jerked against him, their bodies coming together a little harder. Sakura leaned her head back against Shisui's strong chest, eyes closed as she absorbed their touches. Her skin felt so warm already – from the top of her head to the tips of her toes – and the only reason she could tell the difference between their hands was because Shisui's were larger and a bit rougher, but she enjoyed the contrast.

Itachi pressed his lips into a thin line, biting back any noises, content to just watch. She was gorgeous, body flushed, lips parted, and muscles flexing beautifully. Itachi looked up to Shisui and found his attention to be focused on the woman between them; his dark eyes followed his friend's hand as it left her breast and swooped down her arm and took her hand in his.

Shisui lifted her hand, where he placed kisses along her knuckles before hooking her arm around him and letting her fingers thread into his hair. This allowed his now free hand to explore and caress her lithe body.

Sakura moaned as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. The sensation of hands all over her – gripping her thighs, rubbing her clit, pawing her breast, dragging down her sides, and tickling her ribs – was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She peeled open her eyes and looked down at Itachi, and she felt nothing but love and trust and adoration radiating from him, and she was thankful that they could experience this together. Pushing away from Shisui, she leaned forward and captured her boyfriend's mouth. She groaned as Shisui's fingers left her, but Itachi kept her plenty occupied.

"I have to say, Itachi," Shisui began as he removed himself and stepped to the side. "I'm pretty envious of you... shacking up with the Hokage's apprentice who turns out to be quite the naughty little vixen."

Sakura pulled away from Itachi's kiss, ready to retort, but her comment died on her lips as Shisui pulled his shirt over his head. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen her fair share of male bodies, but under her heated gaze his cut pectorals and abdomen were oh-so alluring. What was worse, was that he knew it.

He smirked as he had caught the couple's attention, and he teased the zipper of his pants down. Itachi tried to hide his excitement, masking it with a squeeze to Sakura's ass. She smiled a little, but he wasn't sure if it was because of his actions, or because Shisui finally pushed his pants from his hips, the bulge between his legs ever more apparent.

He stepped out of his pants and circled around Sakura to the other side of the couch where there was more room, and he set his foot on the cushion. Itachi had a fairly good idea of where things were about to go and it only made his desire rise.

Shisui ran his fingers through her hair and grinned at how Sakura leaned into his touch. "Before I confirm those rumors you've heard about me, can you confirm yours?"

Sakura turned wide eyes to Itachi who tried to remain stoic despite the blush settling across the bridge of his nose and flaring to his cheeks. "Itachi-!"

His eyes were playfully alight however as he sat up a little straighter, a little closer to her, and replied in defense, "It's all praise."

Shisui's hand came down onto her shoulder, drawing her attention to him once again. At the height level she couldn't help but stare directly at his crotch, and his free hand running over the front. "Watching you..." he groaned, "got me so hard it hurts."

Sakura's heart seemed to jump as anticipation settled into her bones and made her fingers twitch. She knew that Itachi was observing her reactions, watching her watching him. But she didn't expect him to say anything. "Touch him, Sakura."

She let her gaze wander up his chiseled torso, and then took in the details of his face – the fullness of his bottom lip, the soft curve of his cheek, the heat in his eyes – and then she reached for him. His skin was soft as she teasingly traced the space above his boxer briefs, her touch circling around to his back. She leaned forward, still very aware of Itachi's length inside her (as if he'd let her forget), and pressed her lips to his navel. At a crawling speed, her lips traveled downward, brushing against the elastic band as her fingers curled into its sides.

Itachi's eyes flickered up at his friend before back to Sakura and her hands as they inched down the only remaining article of clothing left on his sculpted body. She revealed coarse black hair on a plane of fair skin, before carefully stretching the fabric over his erection, freeing him. She eyed his impressive piece of anatomy as she continued to lower his briefs.

Shisui's heart was fluttering as she bared him, as he could feel her breath wash over his thigh, as Itachi's hungry eyes feasted on him. He couldn't quite believe that this was really going to happen. Green eyes turned up to him, and for some reason he felt like the prey they had both been hunting.

"I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable before. But, hopefully, this will more than make up for it," Sakura said as her hands skimmed up his thighs.

Shisui watched with baited breath as her hand circled him, as she looked at his hard length in contemplation. Her lips parted as her head ducked in. He couldn't see her tongue, but he certainly felt it, as she licked up his shaft like he was nothing more than a large lollipop. He sighed as her tongue twirled around the head of him, and when he thought she was going to close around him, she didn't. She kissed her way back down, sucking on the side of his length as her hand closed around the head of him.

A hint of a smile played on Itachi's lips as he watched on – as like most things Sakura did, she did it wholeheartedly, with passion. He ran his hands along her thighs for encouragement as he looked up at his friend. His eyes were trained on what she was doing to him and he couldn't blame him. Her oral skills had improved significantly over the course of their relationship, and it was pure wonder being on the receiving end.

Sakura twisted her hand down his shaft as she went a little lower, tongue swirling across the delicate swell of twin sacs as she continued to stroke him with her gentle grip. He was hot and hard and the way he squeezed her shoulder told her that he had endured plenty of teasing already, and she let slick muscle follow her hand back to the tip of him. Her lips were warm around the tip of his cock, as she suckled and teased him with light kisses, her hand working him up and down. She could tell he was tense – stiff with need and anticipation – and for some reason it made her feel... good, powerful even.

"Sakura... if you don't – aahh!" Shisui rose up onto his toes as she finally sucked him into her mouth. He could feel the vibration of her laugh, obviously pleased with his reaction. She took more of him into her mouth, easing back to the tip of him each time before consuming more of him with each pass. She rubbed her tongue along the underside of his shaft every time she pulled back, steadily increasing the pace.

Itachi smirked as Shisui finally looked to him, the pleasured expression on his face one of approval. The older Uchiha's hand curled into Sakura's hair, but his eyes never left Itachi's. Without words they were communicating ( _you like watching this, don't you_ ), teasing each other ( _I learned from the best_ ) and growing hotter. Itachi reached forward, his fingers finding Sakura's clit. She hummed in delight at the contact, the sound reverberating through Shisui's thickness in her mouth. He in turn hissed in satisfaction before glancing down at her.

"Kami... so good."

Itachi urged Sakura to get up, and it broke her rhythm for a moment as she lifted from his lap. She moaned at the loss of him, but she was able to fully turn and give Shisui attention, who had grown curious to the younger man's actions. Itachi only quirked his brow in response as he came behind Sakura, guiding her hands up Shisui's thighs.

"Just like with me, relax," Itachi instructed gently. "And start slow like I showed you." Dark eyes found Shisui's heated stare. ' _See? I told you I learned from the best.'_

There was a subtle nod before Sakura inched forward more. Her cheeks hollowed as she retreated to the head of him, swallowed, and then Itachi was guiding her back down his shaft – one hand at the back of her head over Shisui's hand, the other caressing up the back of his leg.

Shisui's breath hitched as she managed to take more of him into her mouth, and then more and more, before her nose was pressed against wiry hair and he was buried completely inside her. "Oh fffuuu-"

Sakura looked up at Shisui and he wondered how it was possible for someone to look so sexy and so innocent at the same time. She pulled back just slightly before swallowing him all the way to the base again and again.

Itachi's hand fell from her hair and fit between her legs, rubbing along her slit. "If it's possible, I think you're even wetter than before."

She hummed, causing Shisui to take in a shuddering breath.

Itachi clearly found this amusing. "Does sucking his cock turn you on?" Her eyes fell closed as she hummed in affirmation again, soaking up the feeling of his fingers teasing her entrance, and the sinfully wonderful sounds coming from their guest. "He really likes it, too. Why don't you give him a little more?"

Sakura increased the pace and intensity of her sucking, earning an automatic moan as his fingers tightened in her hair.

"You should feel how wet she is Shisui."

And the older Uchiha had no doubt that she was soaked, but there was a grain of truth in every rumor. As much as he enjoyed receiving, he loved to be the giver. "I – oh – wanna taste her, too."

Itachi's fingers disappeared inside her and Sakura let out a muffled cry. Shisui took hold of her shoulder to keep himself balanced as he cast a wicked look to his younger friend who was looking quite smug with himself. He pulled his fingers from her center and then stood, offering them to him.

Shisui held his dark stare, entranced by the excitement that was dancing there, and parted his lips. Itachi carefully gripped his jaw, and then poised twin fingers outside of his mouth, swiping the tips of them across his bottom lip. The older Uchiha could smell her, could sample the sweet flavor as Itachi's fingers teased the tip of his tongue.

Itachi could have purred as Shisui's tongue pressed against his fingers, eager to taste her on them. He pressed his fingers into his mouth, just to the first knuckle, biting back a moan as his slick tongue slid between his digits and curled around one fingertip before doing the same to the other. Itachi had plans to tease him further, but Shisui was having none of it. He took the younger man's wrist in his hold and sucked both fingers into his mouth as far as he could.

Shisui hummed as he ran his tongue along his fingers, between them, over them. And even once he had sucked Sakura's essence from them he still toyed with the long appendages, a silent reminder of what else he could do with his tongue. The memory made Itachi's heart race and his breath come a little faster. But this wasn't just about the two of them, and he slipped his fingers free.

Itachi's question came out breathy, quiet. "What do you think?"

Shisui's hand cupped Sakura's cheek. "I think I want more."

Her hand squeezed his testes as she pulled back, her tongue pressing into the slit at the tip of him, before he urged her to come away completely with a gentle tug. She smirked and he found himself mirroring her expression. "However, I know that I'm not first in line. And since Itachi so graciously gave you your first orgasm, I want you to use that wicked little mouth of yours on him."

"I can do that," she replied as she glanced to her lover.

Shisui nodded. "I have no doubt. First, Itachi, you need to come here." As if rearranging items on a set, he guided Itachi over to the end of the couch, just beyond the arm of it, and then beckoned Sakura to come forward. She had to give it to him, he certainly knew what he wanted to do and how to get there. Sakura began to crawl down to the end of the couch, watching the interesting turn of events as Shisui's hands smoothed down Itachi's shoulders and back. His hands reappeared around the younger man's waist where he set his palms flat on lean muscle.

Jade colored orbs took in her lover's expression as their guest's touch fell lower and lower, one hand gripping his engorged flesh at the base. The only time she had seen that heated desire in his gaze it had been for her; she wouldn't have guessed he'd enjoy another man's touch, or that Shisui could be so bold. The older man's hand began to move over Itachi with long, slow strokes. It had been years since they had been close like this, but there were things that Shisui would never forget – like the heat of his body, or how much he loved a sinful tongue.

The older man pressed his face, his lips, into Itachi's neck, aware of how he lightly trembled and how they were being watched. "You're so lucky, you know."

The younger Uchiha's brows knitted in pleasure as the familiar touch twisted around him. "Incredibly."

Sakura rested her forearms on the arm of the couch, watching as her boyfriend was getting jerked off right in front of her, and surprised at how sexy she found it to be. She turned her eyes upward and found Shisui looking at her with a grin. He parted his lips and she understood what he wanted. Her pulse quickened as she opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out a little. She hummed softly as the head of Itachi's cock was tapped against her tongue and then teased along her lips.

Itachi groaned as Shisui's erection ground against his backside, pushing his hips forward, and finding the heat of Sakura's mouth. She suckled the head of him as Shisui continued to stroke him. He could feel the older man's breath against his ear, his neck, and for as hot as he felt, goosebumps raised along his arms. "... Shisui..."

His response was thick, gravelly, in his ear. "What? Do you want more?"

Gods, Shisui had always been a tease. Even back when they had been more than jonin partners, or friends, he had always enjoyed teasing him until he asked for more, demanded it. "Yes... Give it to me."

Shisui's hand bumped against Sakura's lips, and then again, and she understood then that the 'more' Itachi wanted would be her doing. The next time, she followed Shisui's hand down his shaft, sucking more of him into her mouth, and resisting the smile as Itachi gasped.

"I wonder if you can still taste yourself on his cock?" he mused aloud. Sakura hummed around him, giving a subtle nod. "Gods, that's hot."

Her brow quirked a little, enjoying the praise, as she continued to follow his lead and the increased pace of his hand.

Itachi couldn't help but look down, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. Seeing both Shisui's hand and Sakura's bobbing head working together was such an erotic sight. He felt fingers comb into his hair and then tighten into a fist, hissing as the minute pain amplified the pleasurable tingle in his belly. Teeth scraped against his ear.

"You like that don't you?..." The younger man only nodded in reply. "I bet we could get you to come just like this... my hand wrapped around your cock as it's down her throat... and I bet she'd swallow every drop of you, wouldn't she?"

Itachi didn't reply, couldn't, he had no words. The only thing swimming in his mind was the intense bliss.

"Do you want to come?" Shisui purred, nudging him again with his hard length.

"Ah-! yes..." he sighed as his stomach clenched.

But then suddenly his hand was out of his hair, and he was no longer stroking him so sinfully, his warmth and Sakura's mouth were gone. There was a light, playful slap to his ass and Shisui was walking around him with a coy smirk. "Too bad. We're not done yet."

Sakura grinned at the exchange as she wiped the excess saliva from her lips, only to be surprised as the older male bent forward and took her by the chin. He claimed her mouth, dominating her tongue with his, and capturing her bottom lip between his as he pulled away. "Mmm... you taste like Itachi," he murmured against her. "Don't move."

Sakura couldn't move even if she wanted to. She was incredibly aroused and the need to be touched throbbed between her legs in time with her heart. Anticipation sped her breathing as she felt hands at her hips and she found Itachi's eyes. Being brought so close to climax left him breathing heavy and the swell of lust within him was palpable.

Shisui slid his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down, his lips following after, leaving a trail of hot kisses and building need behind. Sakura raised each knee to allow him to completely remove the last article of clothing between the three of them. She gripped the couch for balance as he nudged her legs further apart. The cushion behind her dipped as he laid down, and she could feel his hair brush across her inner leg as he scooted up and settled between them.

Sakura looked down as his arms curled around her thighs. As with most Uchihas, his eyes did most of the talking, and without a single word she knew he meant to devour her. A soft caress to her cheek turned her attention back to Itachi who leaned forward, their noses brushing, before he kissed her.

Shisui tilted his head as he admired Sakura's feminine beauty. Itachi hadn't been lying; she was soaking wet, perfectly pink, and all around alluring. The sample of her earlier had done nothing but intensify his hunger for more, and here she was ready for him. Lifting his head, Shisui touched his tongue to her slit, flattening it and gliding it slowly to her clit. She hummed in response, absorbed in Itachi's kiss.

He repeated the action, again and again, before dragging the tip of his tongue between her folds and gathering more of her essence. His lips found her clit and he kissed her, softly at first, teasing her bundle of nerves and enjoying the soft mewls that came with it. And then his lips parted and closed around her. She jerked away from Itachi as his tongue flicked across the hot nub. He hummed against her as he softened the jab of his tongue, and alternated between circling it around her and tapping out some abstract pattern.

Sakura's head fell back as his actions wound up that tingly feeling in her belly. His hands smoothed over her thighs and stomach, touching her where he could. And where he couldn't reach, Itachi filled in. Sakura moaned as hands groped at her breasts, massaging the supple flesh before teasing their pebbled peaks. He released her clit and stroked her up and down again with his tongue, and without warning slick muscle delved inside her. Sakura gasped as she felt it curl inside her, probing against her walls, as he drank her in.

"Shi...sui - !"

The Uchiha in question could only smirk to himself and he let his hand brush down her pubic bone until he found her clit. He teased the little nub with his finger as he continued to tongue her hole, relishing in the rise of her moans. Bringing his other hand into play, he parted her lips and licked upward, focusing on her clit again.

Itachi stepped back and watched as Sakura trembled atop his friend – one hand clutching the back of the couch as the other pressed to her cheek, her pinkie caught between her teeth, her hips moving just so in rhythm to the pleasure being wrought upon her. Seeing her lost in euphoria was mesmerizing. And then whatever Shisui did next must have been amazing because her hand shot down to his head and fisted into his hair.

Shisui could only silently encourage her to keep moving with his hands as he continued to glance her clit, moaning and changing his technique. She seemed to pick up on his request as she rocked her hips, grinding herself against his mouth. She was gorgeous, her skin flushed, and inhibitions leaving her. Her legs were quaking around his head and he knew she had to be getting close. His tongue was beginning to tire, but he was determined to taste every last drop of her desire.

Sakura looked down, her mouth falling open as she continued to rock against him. He was staring right back at her, holding her gaze with such intensity she nearly came undone right then and there. The sound of his mouth on her was lewd, but exciting, and it made her pulse quicken – or maybe it was his tongue swiveling across her clit again that did that. All she knew was that he was going to make her come, and gods did she want it, bad.

"Shisui..." Her voice sounded almost desperate. "Don't … stop... hah!"

As if her words renewed his energy, he clamped his hands at her thighs and pushed his tongue against her harder, working the same pattern across her over and over. Her grip tightened in his hair, her mouth popped open, and her body shook. She cried out as her orgasm swept over her, racing up along her body from her clit outwards like lightning.

Itachi couldn't help but touch himself at the sight. He was achingly hard, and she was staggeringly beautiful in the throes of passion. Her enamored cry rang in the room as she spasmed and then fell forward, catching herself on the arm of the couch.

Shisui slowed his tongue, drawing out what sounded like a wonderful, explosive orgasm. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as he pulled away. He tilted his head back so he could see her. She was breathing hard, a smile playing on her lips. It took a moment, but she followed his nudging and crawled forward so he could sit up. And when he did he met Itachi's heated stare.

The younger Uchiha wondered if Shisui was aware of how he looked with his girlfriend's juices on his chin and lips. Heat flooded his body as Shisui motioned for him to come closer, and his body moved without thought. He knelt in front of him, between his legs, and lifted his hand to wipe at his chin. "You're quite a mess."

Pink tongue emerged at the revelation and licked his upper lip before he smirked. "I'm even more jealous now. She tastes absolutely exquisite."

There was a pause and they both looked to Sakura who was finally turning to sit, after having come back to herself. Shisui – feeling quite devilish – couldn't pass the opportunity up, and he grabbed Itachi's head, pulling him closer before sealing their mouths together. For a moment Itachi tensed, but the apprehension quickly left him. All he could taste was Sakura as their tongues slid over one another's in a heated dance – one that even after all this time was still familiar.

It was one shock after another for Sakura. She had never seen or even been in tune to this side of Itachi. But there was something that was undeniably attractive about the two of them – strong bodies pressed together, caressing smooth skin, and sharing her flavor.

Itachi pulled away from the kiss first, needing air more than his lips, and breathing heavy he turned to face Sakura again. He registered Shisui's hand on the back of his neck, urging him to move. He didn't need much encouragement.

Sakura glanced at his hand, stroking himself as he neared her. She knew exactly what he was coming for – it was what she wanted, had been given a taste of earlier. Her hands lifted to him, accepting him as he settled between her legs. Her fingers wove into the loose hair at Itachi's neck as their lips meshed together, as his hands gripped her thighs and he effortlessly maneuvered her into position at the edge of the cushion. Her tongue curled around his as she felt the head of him bump against her entrance, as he teased her up and down her slit.

She pulled away with a pout. "Itachi... please..."

She could've sworn she heard him chuckle before he filled her – agonizingly slow, splitting her folds and sinking into her heat until she encased him completely. His fingers flexed against her skin as she stretched to accommodate him. His touch lowered to her ass where he helped to support her weight and he withdrew before easing forward again, and again, drawing out the feeling of every inch of him sliding against her walls. Even though she tried, she couldn't hold him close enough to her liking, and was left to absorb his every thrust. And just when she didn't think he could feel even better, he moved her leg upward, catching it on his shoulder and altering the sensation

Shisui leant back, cocking his head and watching as Itachi's cock disappeared inside of her with a quickening pace. Her dripping hole taking every bit of him, the muscles flexing in his lower back and ass as he thrust forward, the lewd wet sound of flesh smacking accompanying her moans and high-pitched gasps made his throbbing erection even more problematic to deal with. He could only imagine how wonderful she must feel, and he was eager to find out.

Her hand came out to the side, searching, and Shisui scooted a little closer. Her touch ghosted over his thigh before blindly finding his stiff cock. Her hand circled him immediately and began to stroke, her pace varying and faltering whenever Itachi would drive into her with abandon. Gods she was sexy, the way her eyes would occasionally find his, glazed over with lust, and how her tongue would slide over her bottom lip.

His hand came down and rested on Itachi's ass, squeezing the toned flesh as he thrust into her, insisting he keep doing that, cause the way Sakura's hand gripped him felt so insanely good it should've been illegal.

The younger male could only huff and grunt as her slick passage squeezed him, as Shisui's hand grabbed at his body as he continued to pump into her. His blood was running so hot, it felt almost like his veins were filling with fire. He had been hard for so long that all he wanted was to lose himself inside her. But Shisui's murmured comments and praise kept him grounded, and he fought against the instinct to spend his seed, slowing the drive of his hips instead.

Sakura could only fight for fresh breath as he slowed before pulling out of her completely. Her heart was racing and she tingled all over as she registered a new set of hands on her. Shisui leaned down, trailing kisses up her stomach and chest as Itachi departed from between her legs.

His hands were needy as he coaxed her to roll over. Her knees pressed into the cushions as he helped her up. He guided her to bend forward, her hands gripping the back of the couch as he settled behind her, his knees outside of hers. He turned her face toward his and claimed her mouth once more as his other hand went between her legs. She whimpered into the kiss as he teased her clit, rocking his length along her slit. He curved his fingers downward, pushing open her folds and guiding himself inside.

She felt more magnificent than he imagined – all tight and warm, slick and soft – and a stuttered curse fell from his lips as he found himself sheathed completely within her.

The crook of Sakura's arm muffled her cry of pleasure. He filled her nicely, and Itachi had her so wound up that if he didn't start moving _she_ was going to take over. She pushed back against him, rolling her hips, and he squeezed her ass in retaliation.

Her chest was pressed into the back of the couch as Shisui laid over her, forcing her to stop moving and pressing his chest to her back. "Nngh... you got to let me take my time."

She arched her back, changing the sensation and grinding against him. He hissed against the outer shell of her ear. "Fuck... Sakura..."

Shisui's left hand abandoned her hip and gripped the couch next to her hands. He eased back and then rolled forward, impaling her completely and jarring her body. And then he retreated again, achingly slow, dragging his cock almost all the way out before surging forward again.

Sakura cried out as he hammered that spot deep inside her once, twice, three times. She took a shaky breath as he circled his hips, that sudden jab of pleasure thrumming through her pelvis and down into her thighs.

His hum of approval reverberated through her, shivered down her spine, and pooled in her gut. "You liked that didn't you?"

She nodded; her face was flushed as she peeked at Itachi. His chest was still rapidly rising, and his hand was curled around his cock as he watched with rapt interest, his eyes half-lidded, weighed down by the hunger yet to be appeased. He actually _moaned_ as Shisui thrust into her again. The thought that he was this incredibly turned on by watching made Sakura feel more confident, more sexy.

"I never would've guessed you like it hard." Sakura groaned as he rocked against her. "Look at Itachi."

She lifted her head higher and Shisui rolled his hips. "Don't you see how hard he is? Watching me fuck you like this?" His hand palmed her breast as he drove forward into her again.

That clap of ecstasy rippled through her again and her grip tightened on the couch. "Shisui!"

"Listening to you moan and call my name like that... knowing how wet you are wrapped around me."

Watching them was like being treated to an XXX-rated movie, and Itachi loved the sight. Shisui was strong, cut and angular in comparison to Sakura's soft curves. Lithe bodies came together repeatedly, creamy skin and toned muscle, harsh gasps and loud slaps. Watching Shisui touch her, knowing how tight her nipple must've felt under his fingers, how her body must've trembled when he pulled her upright. The way her mouth fell open as his hips sped, drilling into her, and how her breasts bounced enticing him. Itachi wet his lips – oh, how he wanted to taste her. Gods he was so hard.

Shisui jerked against her, slowing himself and teasing her with long, languid thrusts. With a nod of his head, Itachi was coming around to kneel beside them on the couch. He was eager to touch, to feel, and he wasted little time setting his hands upon them. Sakura was lightly sticky with sweat and she cooed at his touch, as his cool fingers drew around her nipple. Itachi's other hand smoothed up the back of Shisui's thigh, squeezing the toned expanse of his ass in appreciation. The older male could only smirk, and Sakura was swept up in the tide after having lost her inhibitions some time ago. The feeling was amazing, unlike anything ever experienced, and she wanted to ingrain the sensations into every inch of her that she could.

Her body jerked as Itachi kissed her side, his lips skimming across her heated skin, up over her ribs, and the curve of her breast. Shisui lunged forward, deep into her warmth, pausing only as Itachi's teeth scraped against his pectoral. Itachi turned his face up to him and grinned. The older Uchiha leaned down to capture his lips, their tongues sliding haphazardly in the open space between them.

Shisui pulled away with a gasp as he felt the soft caress to his twin sacs. Itachi's smile only grew, but then he was making his way up Sakura's shoulder and accepting her eager kiss. He tried following her lips as her body swayed, but it became difficult thanks to the enthusiastic driving of Shisui's hips.

Sakura fingers curled into the cushion cover of the couch after leaving Itachi's mouth, and she began to rock back to meet Shisui's thrusts, feeling herself teetering on the precipice of one promising orgasm. Fingers teased her lips, and she wasn't even sure who they belonged to, but she let them in. She let her tongue run over them, and she sucked them like she wanted to be doing to a much larger piece of anatomy.

Itachi moaned softly, feeling her tongue caress him as she mimicked earlier activities. He slipped his fingers from her mouth and wedged his hand between her legs. His slick fingers circled her clit and its effects were instantaneous as she whimpered and trembled.

"I'm –! I'm going to~ooh..." she stuttered.

"That's it. Let go and come for me," Shisui husked as he leaned across her..

Itachi's eyes slid over to his friend as he gently squeezed his sacs, pleased by the shift in his expression. The sound of Sakura's whines made his cock twitch, and if he were to admit it, Itachi was doing this purely out of selfishness. He wanted to watch her come, crying out as Shisui was buried deep inside her – and he told her this, voice low and fingers grinding against her.

An impassioned sound resembling a curse fell from Sakura's lips and her entire body went rigid before erupting into a series of tremors that shook her voice as much as her body. Shisui groaned as he slowed, her passage constricting around him, trying to coax him into joining her. His teeth pressed into her shoulder as he stilled, backing away from the edge of release, as Itachi's fingers slowed on both of them.

Taking a full breath, Shisui withdrew from her, and Sakura all but nearly collapsed. Her chuckle was muffled by the back of the couch. Her entire body felt like smoldering embers – no longer the raging flame, but still burning within. She was starting to come down from her euphoric high, body weak, and she didn't think she could take anymore. But hands were gripping her hips, turning her and pulling her onto a strong lap.

Itachi's arms wrapped around her middle as he nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck, lips ghosting across her skin. "You looked so sexy," he whispered, and the wash of his breath over her made Sakura shiver. She sighed as he lifted her leg, maneuvering her so she straddled him in reverse. In this position she was putting all of herself on display for Shisui to see, but instead of feeling embarrassed the burn of his gaze only made her heated flesh tingle.

Itachi's fingers trailed down her stomach and curved around the juncture of her hip. She moaned as his fingers rubbed over her nether lips, smearing her essence, and pausing to wrap his hand around his rigid length. He didn't want to wait any longer – couldn't – he ached with a hungry need for her, and his appetite was going to be satiated. Angled at her opening, he pulled her down onto him. A guttural curse slipped from parted lips as her warmth enveloped him.

Sakura reached back and grabbed his side, fingers digging into hard muscle as he filled her. His body undulated, bucking her upward before she fell back down around him. Sakura gasped, her fingers clenching him tighter. His hands left her hips, gliding up her smooth back to rest on her shoulders. With greater purchase, he was able to impale her deeper, harder, as he repeated the motion again and again. Sakura fell into the rhythm with ease, bouncing and rocking against him in perfect sync.

Shisui shamelessly drank in the sight of her – soft curves, clenching muscles, heaving breasts, and kiss bruised lips – as if she was the rain to his drought. But Itachi's piercing stare drew his focus away, entranced him, and beckoned him closer without a word. And Shisui found himself kneeling between their open legs. He returned Itachi's kind gesture, fondling his sacs, as he leaned forward and stuck out his tongue. His slick muscle glanced her clit with her every rise and the jabs of pleasure had Sakura sinking the fingers of her other hand into his inky haphazard locks.

Shisui hissed as her fingers curled tight against his scalp, but the sting ebbed away into a blissful pulse straight to his groin. Lowering his head even further, his tongue traced the delicate curve of Itachi's balls before suckling the fleshy sacs, smirking as he drew another heated curse from the younger man. With the dual sensations, Itachi slowed his hips, reveling in the delightful feeling. Shisui dropped him from his mouth, and then worked his way upward on Sakura. His lips attacked her flesh, nipping a path up her abdomen to her breast, where he pulled a nipple between his teeth, all the while his hand snaked around Itachi's cock at the base and he followed Sakura up and down his shaft.

Shisui's head cocked to the side as he released her with an audible pop, and he knew by the look on Itachi's face that it was time. He wasn't going to last too much longer. So Shisui engaged the final trick up his sleeve. His fingers splayed across her pelvis, putting his hand in the way to slow their movements, caressing Itachi's dick and coating his appendages with her juices. As Sakura rose upward, he gripped her hip, and Itachi helped to hold her still.

Sakura's body was abuzz with electricity, and she swallowed thickly, aware of fingers prodding her entrance. Shisui's fingertip slipped inside her, alongside Itachi's rock hard length and as Itachi eased her down, he filled her to the second knuckle. A soft moan fell from her as she was stretched further, rocked and penetrated again and again. A second finger joined Shisui's first and he wiggled them inside her as the younger Uchiha pumped into her body.

Shisui checked on Sakura, to make sure she wasn't in any pain, before turning his attention to Itachi. His cock was right there, and he knew the younger man could feel his fingers caressing him just as much as Sakura could. And Itachi did; the sensation drove him crazy.

The pinkette moaned as the pace came to a crawling stop, as Shisui's fingers left her, but then the couch was dipping beside her foot, and Itachi was pulling her back against him and spreading her legs open even wider. Opening her eyes, she met Shisui's gaze before his eyes fell to his intended target. She knew then that he meant to penetrate her, to fill her in a way she had never been. Her breath hitched as the tip of him bumped against her entrance, as he pressed his lips together and pushed in. There was a subtle pain, a slight burn as she was stretched more and he slowly, carefully, joined Itachi inside of her pussy.

Itachi clenched his eyes shut, as the space around him dwindled and the already snug fit became tighter, as hard flesh slid against his. He could feel, could hear, Sakura panting and he kissed her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Shisui turned his attention to her, awaiting her reply. She whimpered, her brow knit and her lips twisted, but nodded. "Just... a lot..."

"Relax... I'll go slow," the older male reassured her before pulling his hips back. She gasped and her hand clutched at his shoulder. "If you want me to stop, I will. I don't want to hurt you, Sakura."

She shook her head, eyes closed. "No... keep going." A staggered moan left her as he eased back inside and then out again. Only this time as he withdrew, Itachi pushed further into her. And then he slid back as Shisui came forward.

Sakura's head leaned back across Itachi's shoulder, her breath came out hot against his ear and cheek as she panted and moaned.

"So... tight... fuck," Shisui huffed with each measured thrust, surprised then when her hand slid down to grab his ass, urging him to give her more.

Their pace increased, alternating in and out motions, sliding against one another in her shared warmth. There was something that excited Itachi about feeling Shisui's cock rocking against his, that built up his pending release, that resurfaced memories of another time, of their bodies coming together and shuddering. And Shisui shared the sentiment. Feeling Itachi rubbing against him made his body grow hotter, and his hold on his control slip.

Itachi turned his head to face Sakura, lips brushing hers as he groaned. "Amazing... I can feel him so deep.. Does he feel good?" A heated cry of "yes!" was his reply, and his palm covered her breast, kneaded the flesh. "You like having two cocks inside you, don't you?"

Sakura could only cry out in reply as Itachi stilled and allowed Shisui to drive into her relentlessly. The older Uchiha could barely hold it together, hearing his sinful words and their just as sinful combined moans, along with her greedy hands and quivering passage. Then Itachi began to buck his hips, and Shisui was seeing stars.

Sakura had never felt so full – so naughty, so sexy – before. Having two men inside her was everything she had fantasized it would be and then some. The collective friction of them moving within her, sliding against her walls and over each other brought her to the peak. She was at her limits, physically and sexually, and she felt like she was going to burst into a thousand tiny pieces at any moment. And they encouraged it, demanded it, desired to hear her come, hear her scream in agonizing pleasure.

Itachi's lips pulled into a grimace. "Shisui..." His voice wavered and the older Uchiha knew it would happen any moment now, that any thrust would be his last. Itachi's grip on Sakura tightened as his hips became frenzied, snapping against her as his hand found the apex of her mound.

"Sakura...! I'm going to – hah! – come... !"

Shisui picked up the slack in pace as Itachi could no longer keep it up, his body spasming beneath them; a guttural cry expelled from his parted lips as his hot seed emptied deep inside her. Sakura was trembling and every glance of his fingers only made it worse. Shisui drove into her, his hand curling around the back of her neck, and the intense fullness made everything go white.

Sakura wasn't even aware that she had, indeed, been screaming as her body began to quake. Fire swam through her veins, throbbed between her legs, and filled her lungs with every heaving breath. She didn't even hear Shisui curse, barely even registered that he had pulled out from her until she felt something hot splash against her thighs and stomach as an exuberant cry tore from his lips.

Shisui hardly had a hold on himself as Sakura's passage squeezed him, as she shook almost violently, and undeniably beautifully, around him. And it was only in the blinding moment of clarity before chaos that he remembered to pull out. After denying himself release, his orgasm rocketed through his body, tensing his back and legs before a sense of calm satisfaction washed over him, soothing the fire that ran rampant just moments ago.

It was a little difficult to breathe with Sakura's body lying limp over his, but Itachi did not move her. Instead he listened to her attempt to gain her breath as well. He was already missing Shisui's cock against his, but the thrum of gratification that was seated deep into his bones allowed him to do little about it.

Shisui collapsed back onto the couch, curling his hand around Itachi's calf as his senses began to come back to him. As the realization of what they had just done settled into his mind. His head lolled to the side and his eyes raked over Sakura's immobile form, her hurried breathing and the occasional twitch of her leg or arm the only indication that she was still with them.

Sakura's heart was no longer feeling as if it was going to jump out of her chest, and she moaned as Itachi finally withdrew his softening member from her. She moved her leg, and her foot bumped against a hard body. She held her hand up, waving it at him in a silent ask for help. Shisui's chuckle was low, but his grip strong as he curled his hand around hers and helped her up.

Sakura blushed, or at least he thought she blushed – her face was still pretty pink after all – as her eyes fell on his features. Shisui only grinned at her and swept her hair back behind her ear. Sakura smiled tentatively in return and then turned to look down at Itachi. His chest was reddened by the force of the thrusting into her body on his, but his expression was calm, content, and his eyes conveyed that the lust she saw there earlier had been sated.

Shisui tapped his arm, offering to help him up as well, and Itachi took his extended hand. As the younger Uchiha sat up, his lips met with Sakura's shoulder. He placed a small kiss there, up and across, his nose finally bumping hers. Shisui would never say it aloud, but he was envious of their intimacy, how open they could be with one another – when he could not. Their union had been bittersweet, and even though being this close with Itachi had stirred up past feelings, he wouldn't regret a single moment of it. And he didn't hate Sakura for being with him now. In fact, he felt quite the opposite.

"Thank you."

Sakura looked back to Shisui. His eyes were glassy – looking on the verge of tears or sleep, she wasn't quite sure. She smiled at him then and took his face in her hands before leaning in and kissing him again. It was unhurried, innocently passionate, as their lips meshed over and over. Her fingers slid down his jaw, and down the sides of his neck, before resting on his shoulders as she pulled away.

"Thank you," she returned. "We never would've been able to fulfill this fantasy if hadn't been for you. When it comes to Itachi, I trust him implicitly, and he couldn't have picked anyone better. I'm happy it was you Shisui."

He nodded as he looked to the younger man, his skin no longer flushed with heat and desire. "I am, too."

"I... I think I'm going to go get cleaned up... if I can move," Sakura announced with chuckle. "You should stick around Shisui, let us treat you to dinner."

At this, his lighthearted nature returned and he scratched his head as he gave her a cheeky smile. "I think you two have treated me to enough today."

"Nonsense," Itachi interjected, his eyes insisting he stay.

"It's okay, really."

Sensing the mood shift between the two men, Sakura stood, testing her balance before looking back at them with a sheepish smile. "I'm going to let the two of you settle it, but I hope you stick around Shisui."

"I'll always be around," he replied with a wink.

Itachi squeezed her fingers as she parted from him and her bare feet padded across the floor as she disappeared down the hall.

Itachi and Shisui watched each other silently, until Itachi finally sighed. "You should really stay."

"Maybe next time."

"But even then you won't, will you?" There was no accusatory tone to his question. He was simply stating the truth.

The older man smiled sadly. "You know me, Itachi. It's good not to get too comfortable."

And with those words, memories of their tumultuous love affair surfaced. In hindsight, their relationship was over before it even began. Before secret meetings turned into secrets whispered behind their backs. Before those secrets turned into gossip that began to spread through the compound. Before Fugaku started to seriously consider finding Itachi a match suitable for marriage. Before heated lovemaking turned into heated arguments and Shisui began to distance himself. Before things like 'it's for the best' came tumbling from his lips in place of 'let me touch you,' 'let me kiss you,' 'let me love you.'

Itachi was brought out of his reverie as Shisui cupped his face. "There you are," he teased.

"Please don't go."

The older Uchiha swallowed thickly. "What am I supposed to do? Move in? Stay forever? Listen to you and Sakura make love? Be the third wheel and wonder if you'll come to me?"

"You know what I mean, Shisui."

"And you know what I mean. I can't. I..." He paused, chuckling as his hand fell away. He felt like such a fool having this conversation with him, naked in the living room after fucking the same woman together. "I love you, Itachi. And I'm happy for you and Sakura. If anyone deserves to have a happy life, it's you, my friend."

"Shisui-"

"And I'm happy that you chose me for this, that we got to be close to one another again. But we're older and wiser. Let's not make a mess of this again, shall we?"

The expression in Itachi's eyes as he nodded made his chest ache, and he wanted nothing more than to pull him close. And the Shisui from years prior would've done so without a second thought. Instead, he squeezed his friend's bare knee. "Tell Sakura that you guys can treat me next time, and give some reason as to why I left. I trust you can come up with something, you've always been the intelligent one."

Itachi found himself wanting to mimic his friend's grin, but he couldn't quite pull it off. The older male stretched and yawned. "You guys wore me out!" He stood from the couch and began to gather his clothes, aware that he was being closely observed. "So I'm going to get home and crash I think. Go join your woman in the shower and I'll see you around."

"Will you?"

And Shisui felt guilty for deserting him in the past, after saying something similar when they finally decided to call it quits. And he was sure that was what probed the question. But unlike last time, Shisui didn't feel as torn about himself or his feelings. He nodded. "I will."

~.~.~

Sakura handed off her chart to the orderly before she exited the exam room, stifling a yawn. Even though her romp with the two Uchiha left her exhausted, and she slept like a baby the night before, she was still feeling quite tired today. But her twelve hour shift was coming to an end, and that was enough to bring a jolt of excitement to her.

"Haruno-san! You have one more patient."

"Have Haruko take over-"

"He insists on it being you."

Sakura took the patient file from the medic's outstretched arm and huffed as she saw the name. "What room?"

"212B."

"Thanks," she sighed before stalking down the hall. He seriously had some nerve. She knocked on the door before entering and Shisui turned around to face her. "Hey sensei!"

She shut the door behind her and took her coat off. "Why are you here?"

He tilted his head as he tried to get a look at the chart in her hands. "Doesn't that say why?"

She turned it away from his prying eyes and paused to look at the paper. "A check up? Really?"

He nodded. "I came to check on you."

She sat in the chair with a light puff. "Me?"

He pulled the other chair out and sat in it across from her. "Yeah, is that okay?"

"You could've come by the house-"

"I wanted to talk to you privately."

Sakura sat a little straighter. "Is everything okay? Are you... regretting what happened? I mean - "

He laughed, quietly, and shook his head. "I just wanted to thank you again is all, and make sure you were okay. I know that was a lot to take in."

The innuendo didn't go unnoticed, and it made her blush before she giggled herself. "Yeah I'm fine. Though I wish you would've stayed. Itachi said you were summoned to the police station, something about Uchiha business. I don't know why the two of you thought you had to lie to me like that though." Her brow rose as she gave him an expectant look.

Shisui mentally cursed Itachi. Some genius. "Tch... how'd you know it was a lie?"

"His eyes give everything away," she replied. "Just like yours."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you wish to reprimand me?"

"I don't know what happened between you and Itachi in the past, but it was something... special, wasn't it?"

Her question came as a surprise, and he stiffened involuntarily, bracing his defenses. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Sakura."

"Please, Shisui, I'm not stupid. Whatever it was between the two of you... I could feel it. The way he looked at you when you touched him... I know that look."

"Sakura," Shisui paused, deciding then to lay it all out. She wasn't stupid, and they shouldn't have tried to play her as such. He just hoped that Itachi would forgive him. "It was a long time ago... before the two of you even started dating. We met by accident on the training fields one day and became fast friends. We were partners on many missions. And that friendship just evolved. We shouldn't have let it though. I was the older one and I should've stopped it."

"But why? Konoha has come a long way - "

"It's not just Konoha, Sakura. Within the clan... we were both seen as prodigies, the ones who would lead, and we had certain expectations of us, and a relationship of our kind just wouldn't fit in with those expectations." He looked up and noticed she was staring down at her hands in her lap.

"Am I... am I just a part of those expectations they have of Itachi? Find a strong, suitable woman and procreate?"

He flicked her on the forehead. "I thought you said you weren't stupid."

She lifted her head, her expression showing how appalled she was at the comment, and the fact that he was grinning at her right then. "Excuse me?"

"Sakura, you're far from what the clan wanted for Itachi. His career he's entrusted to his father, to the clan, and he'll do as they wish. But you – he found something in you that he couldn't find anywhere else, with any _one_ else, including me. So stop worrying."

"But Shisui... I know that he still loves you."

"And I still love him, and he loves you. And he's so happy with you it's ridiculous! And I think it's because of our past, because of those feelings, that he asked me to be your third party. As you've said before, I trust Itachi implicitly. He wouldn't have come to me without thinking it over, and I made sure of this before jumping in and agreeing. I was aware when he asked that it may dredge up some feelings, and that's the only reason I hesitated at first. Sharing that experience with the two of you will be something I'll never forget. Thank you for allowing me to be close to him."

"Like I could get in the way of a bond like yours."

"All you'd have to do is ask. He's so in love with you that he's blinded himself with it. For Itachi, I'd step back. I'd disappear. I'd... do anything."

Sakura smiled warmly and leaned over, taking his hand in hers. "I'd never ask you to. You're far too important."

Shisui looked down at their intertwined hands; this was why he had no problem with losing Itachi, in a sense, to someone like Sakura.

"So, you're really okay with everything? How it all happened, and ended? Feelings and all?" she asked, genuine concern etched onto her features.

Shisui took a deep breath before nodding. "I am. It took some time for our bruised feelings to heal, and now we're just as close as we were before we took our friendship to levels that ended up being our downfall. But I'll always be there for Itachi, and for you. So don't worry, and trust Itachi."

Sakura blushed a little, hearing him speak so candidly. "Thank you, Shisui. For everything you've done, and for talking to me today. I won't tell Itachi that you came here, and maybe he'll tell me about you on his own one day."

"Perhaps." Shisui stood, signaling he was done with his 'check up' and gestured to the door. "After you m'lady."

Sakura stood up after him with a grin, and picked up her coat, tossing it over her arm. He slid up next to her, nudging her with his elbow. "Sooo... if you ever want to try anything else..."

She blushed, pursing her lips together. "Will you be okay with it?"

He dragged his fingers through his hair and shot her a beaming smile. "Sure. As long as Itachi is on board."

She laughed. "You should've heard him the night we first started talking about it. There are so many things he wanted to try that we didn't get to do."

He held open the door for her, and followed her out, their light steps creating a faint echo in the hall. "Well," he began, giving her another smirk, "if you guys decide to give it another go, just call me. And I'll come."


End file.
